


Come Back Home

by gleefulannie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Post 2x20, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulannie/pseuds/gleefulannie
Summary: Alec and Magnus are reunited after the stressful events of the day, they are both just so happy to be back home.-Lots of kissing and cuddling





	Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Syml's "Where's My Love" because that's their song.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

The night air was cool around them and the stars were shinning above. The day was fast paced and full of stress, it was the most intense day Alec had ever seen. Magnus had been through worse, but the events of the past day were high on his list of stressful situations he would rather not relive. The night was a stark contrast from the earlier hours of the day, it was full of peace, joy, celebration and love. They held hands as they walked home, both had a smile on their face that hadn’t faded since they left the Hunter’s Moon. Neither man spoke, they simply enjoyed each other’s presence. Life had been painful the past few days they were apart and they were basking in the feeling of being together again. 

Once they were inside the loft, Magnus pushed Alec up against the door and kissed him hard. Alec was surprised by the action but quickly melted into the kiss. Magnus’ hands were on either side of Alec’s head, keeping him pinned to the wall. As the kiss continued, Alec needed more contact. He placed his hands on Magnus’ hips and pulled the other man closer to his own body. The new contact caused Magnus to moan into the kiss. Alec’s hands began to push up the other man’s shirt and ran them all over Magnus’ warm skin. Magnus’ lips travelled down to Alec’s neck in the way he knew drove the Shadowhunter crazy and his hands moved from the sides of Alec’s head to his abs. Magnus pushed Alec into the door to keep him in place. Alec’s hands froze on his boyfriend’s body and threw his head back in pleasure, causing it to hit the door behind him. Alec could feel Magnus smile against his skin from the response his actions warranted. The Warlock began to work on the spot right above Alec’s clavicle, a moan escaped the taller man’s lips. Alec’s hands found their way up to Magnus’ perfectly styled hair and pulled lightly, beginning to mess it up. 

“M-m-m-uhh,” Alec was so wrapped in pleasure he couldn’t even form Magnus’ name. His boyfriend smiled against his neck then lightly bit down on the spot he’d been sucking on. Alec felt as if he were going to explode, the combination of the immense amount of love he felt and the extreme pleasure he was experiencing were going to be the end of him. He let out another moan, not knowing or caring how loud it was. He melted under Magnus’ touch and he could feel he knees begin to give out.

Magnus kept his tight grip on Alec, keeping him from falling to the ground. He kissed up the Shadowhunter’s neck all the way up to his ear and whispered, “Oh, how I’ve missed you Alexander.” His voice was raspy, the way it usually was when things got heated. 

Magnus guided Alec’s chin with his fingers so that his boyfriend was now facing him. Their lips met, but the kiss wasn’t as hard as before. It was softer, but the need and passion were still there. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus’ waist, doing his best not to break the kiss. He failed and they both were smiling like crazy. They were both in a weird place of they wanted to never stop kissing, but they also couldn’t stop smiling. They were both just so happy to be together again. Magnus trapped Alec’s smile into another kiss. “Bedroom?”

Alec nodded. “Yeah, yeah.” Angel, he was glad to be back with Magnus. 

Magus gave him a kiss on the cheek and placed his hands on Alec’s thighs, making sure his boyfriend was secure in his hold. He then led them both into their bedroom and placed Alec down on the red silk sheets. Angel, Alec had missed the comfort of this bed. Magnus positioned himself over Alec and leaned down so that their lips were almost touching. “I love you.” 

Alec’s whole body felt like it was on fire, so full of love, desire, and need for Magnus. His hands were tangled in the warlock’s hair. He managed to get out an “I love you too,” though his brain was short-circuiting. He could feel Magnus’s breath on his lips and could feel his lips curl into a smile. He then pulled Magnus down for a kiss. He was finally home.

\--

The golden rays of the morning light hit Magnus’ face in the most perfect way, as if it were made for him. Alec laid beside him, head rested on his boyfriend’s bare chest, basking in the morning sun and breathing in the familiar scent of the man beside him. They were like vines tangled up together in the morning rays that were peeking through the curtains, it was hard to tell where one body ended and the other began. The world was quiet around them, only the light sounds of the city below them could be heard.

As Alec slowly began to wake, he tightened his arm around Magnus’ waist and nuzzled his head into his chest. He didn’t want to leave this save haven they had made together, but he knew it was inevitable. They both have jobs and lives outside of each other, but leaving Magnus every morning is always Alec’s least favorite part of the day. Especially today, he had just gotten him back.

Magnus began to stir as he felt Alec move on top of him, he opened his eyes and smiled down at the younger man. His heart was full of so much love and he still couldn’t believe that this was his life now. He got to wake up next to this beautiful man every morning who actually reciprocated his love and he couldn’t imagine life without. He was never letting go of him again. He began to play with Alec’s hair and he could hear the other man hum with content.

“Morning.” Alec’s voice was dripping with sleep, his eyes still closed.

Magnus kissed Alec’s forehead. “Morning, darling.”

Alec snuggled into Magnus’ chest and tightened his grip on the other man. “I don’t want to go.”

Magnus looked down at the man beside him, a frown on his face. “Who said you had to?”

Alec groaned. “Life.” 

He left out a little chuckle. He was so unbelievably in love with the Shadowhunter. “Well, life can pause for one day. We all almost died about 12 hours ago, we deserve a break.” He felt Alec moving his head up and down in a nodding motion on his bare chest. “Besides, I’m never going to kick you out of bed, so stay as long as you want.”

For the first time that morning, Alec opened his eyes. He looked up at Magnus and smiled. “Can I stay here forever?” 

Magnus leaned down and left a soft kiss on his lips. “Oh, Alexander, eternity with you would be quite a blissful existence.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! This was my first time writing anything like this for them so I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
